


Cuestión de tiempo.

by namjinforever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjinforever/pseuds/namjinforever
Summary: En donde Thor se da cuenta de la tensión entre Tony y Steve.Ambos son alfas.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Cuestión de tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Para mis amixes, lamento no ser tan buena escribiendo prometo dar lo que se merecen.

Se dirigió a su habitación en la Torre de los Vengadores, ya estaba harto de las malditas discusiones de sus compañeros, mejor dicho, de dos de sus compañeros, no entendía cómo era posible que después de años de estar trabajando juntos no pudieran llevar la fiesta en paz. Ciertamente tenía sus sospechas de que era lo que pasaba, pero necesitaba más tiempo para confirmarlo.

En Asgard esta situación ya la se hubiese solucionado.

*

Thor pensaba que ser un alfa en Midgard no era complicado, estaba al principio de la cadena, era el más importante, la gente lo respetaba y escuchaba lo que tenía que decir, las tradiciones eran muy diferentes a las acostumbradas en Asgard, pero no creía que traería mayores complicaciones en su día a día.

Hasta que claro las discusiones comenzaron, después de entregar a Loki a Odín y regresar a cuidar de Midgard junto con su ahora equipo los Vengadores, Thor creyó que las discusiones y diferencias en el ensamble del equipo habían quedado atrás, pero ese par, ese par no dejaba pasar cualquier oportunidad para estar gritando y discutiendo. Ya habían pasado más de dos años desde los eventos en New York, Natasha y Clint se la pasaban de misión en misión en SHIELD para evitar las discusiones de Stark y Rogers, incluso Banner que al principio pasaba a tomar el papel del mediador se retiraba a los laboratorios apenas veía a ese par juntos, lo que dejaba a Thor lidiar con ese par de Alfas.

Aunque Thor creía que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Solo tendría que ser paciente.

*

Ser paciente era un concepto extraño y desconocido para Thor, acostumbrado a tener todo lo que se proponía, Loki siempre trato de hacerle ver las ventajas de ser paciente, y usó su propio ejemplo para enseñarlo, pero eso ya era parte del pasado, Loki no podría ser más su omega, estaba prisionero en Asgard por los crímenes que había cometido en Midgard, eso era algo que también era extraño para Thor, la paciencia de Loki para hacerle ver a Thor que estaba enamorado de su hermano, la paciencia para convencer a Odín para que los dejara estar juntos, la paciencia en su relación, pero Loki había dejado de amarlo, y había cometido todos esas barbaridades en Midgard, Thor no podía comprender en que se había convertido Loki, por eso dejo de visitar Asgard.

*

Entonces Thor se cansó de ser paciente.

-Deberían luchar- dijo ya harto de esta situación.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Qué? - comentó Tony- ¿Disculpa que acabas de decir? 

-Dije que deberían luchar

-ilumínanos por favor- dijo Tony volteando los ojos.

-Deben luchar para establecer al dominante-dijo Thor como si nada.

-Ya establecimos el orden del equipo Thor, muchas gracias- agrego Steve

-No hablo del orden del equipo- continuó Thor- Habló de la jerarquía de su relación.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sorprendidos, los vengadores estaban reunidos, acaban de terminar una misión, Rumlow por fin estaba detenido, los vengadores podrían tomar un descanso merecido, pero ese par de alfas no dejaba de discutir como de costumbre, incluso el papeleo que SHIELD les hacía llenar se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

-Ay ya perdió la cabeza- Dijo Natasha, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-No Natasha, no he perdido la cabeza- agregó Thor- En asgard, cuando dos alfas quieren estar juntos pelean para que puedan determinar quién es el dominante de la relación.

-Excepto que Tony y yo no estamos juntos- trato de concluir Steve.

-Seguro- comentó Clint

-¿Acaso escuche sarcasmo Clint? - Preguntó Tony.

-¡Basta! - levantó la voz Steve- no estamos juntos, no vamos a pelear, fin de la discusión.

-Seguro- murmuró Bruce.

*

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos para que peleen? - Pregunto Natasha, era la mañana siguiente a la explicación de Thor sobre la pelea por el orden jerárquico, estaban ella, Clint y Thor desayunando.

\- ¿Realmente crees que podamos hacer algo al respecto? - Pregunto Clint- Simplemente es cuestión de tiempo, en cuanto dejen de jugar a los idiotas, se darán cuenta y comenzaran a coger como conejos en celo.

\- ¿Quién creen que gane? - Pregunto Thor

Natasha y Clint no contestaron.

*

-Es solo que en la tierra no está bien visto que dos alfas quieran estar juntos- comentó Bruce

\- ¿Por qué no? - cuestiono Thor - no comprendo qué tiene de malo.

-No hay nada malo Thor, pero algunas personas simplemente no les agrada la idea, nunca les ha agradado y es difícil convencerlos de lo contrario.

\- No entiendo porque no podrías estar con una persona solo porque a otra no le agrada – argumento Thor – solo tienen que pelear, seria un alivio para los demás volver a establecer el orden, uno se somete y todos felices.

-Bueno son ideas antiguas de la tierra, supongo que tomará tiempo en que la gente deje de tener esos prejuicios, pero dudo que el Cap vaya a ceder – comenzó a divagar Bruce.

\- ¿Así que crees que el Cap va a ganar?

-No dije eso.

*

Tony se levantaba del suelo con dificultad después de que el rubio lo empujo contra la pared de vidrio.

-¿creíste que no era nada sin el traje? 

-Creo que no eres tan fuerte sin el traje – contestó Steve al momento que recibía un puñetazo por parte de Tony- ¿Puedes hacerlo mejor?

-Cállate, en serio Cállate 

-Fuiste tu quien quería pelear- le recordó Steve.

-Si, pero no íbamos a destruir mi taller- dijo Tony arremetiendo contra Steve, quien lo detuvo sujetándolo por los hombros.

-Tony de verdad esto no es necesario, podría hacer esto todo el día.

-Cállate Cap- contestó Tony pateándolo en el abdomen- Necesitamos esto, ¡ay dios! no puedo creer que estemos siguiendo consejos de Thor.

-Tu estas siguiendo consejos de Thor- Dijo Steve sin apenas inmutarse- sabemos bien quien va a ganar, es cuestión de tiempo a que te canses y yo no lo haré.

\- Si si, el suero y lo que digas – Tony trato de alejarse lanzándole una de sus herramientas en el proceso, pero era evidente que estaba cansado – okay me rindo ¿pero prometes que seremos versátiles?

\- Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

*

Thor no podía creer cómo fue que se perdió la batalla, la gran pelea en la que ganaría uno de ellos y sería el alfa de su grupo de manera definitiva, no más Tony cuestionando la autoridad de Steve como líder de los vengadores, no más peleas internas entre enfrentamientos con los enemigos. 

Pero el par de alfas no pidieron espectadores para su encuentro, ni siquiera anunciaron al ganador, simplemente Natasha se dio cuenta cuando regresando de una misión de SHIELD con Clint los encontraron acurrucados en el sofá de la sala de entretenimiento viendo ciudadano Kane, Natasha pudo ver desde la puerta como Tony se pegaba al costado de Steve y a través del cuello de su camisa se asomaba la marca de Steve, reconociéndolo como su alfa.

Lo primero que hizo Natasha fue contarle a Bruce quien se encontraba en la cocina junto a Thor, para sorpresa de Thor ambos lucían decepcionados de no haber presenciado la pelea y Bruce tenía el descaro de decirle que no era su asunto ¿cómo se atreve?

Fue Clint quien les preguntó que había sucedió, lo único que obtuvo fue la confirmación de Tony de que ahora eran pareja y nada más.

¡La audacia! No era posible que se definiera ese rol sin testigos les dijo Thor, pero Steve le aclaro que suficiente tenían con JARVIS siendo testigo de la pelea.

Nadie se atrevió a pedir la grabación en público.

Excepto Thor.

Fin


End file.
